1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to heat exchanger apparatus and method for use in fireplaces and, more particularly, to heat exchangers having air forced therethrough for heating a space.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of forced air heat exchangers in fireplaces for increasing the heating efficiency thereof is well known; however, the amount of heat delivered to a space to be heated by such heat exchangers has, in the past, been limited and inadequate to render the fireplace an acceptable heating installation. Prior art attempts to utilize forced air heat exchangers in fireplaces or stoves have suffered some or all of the disadvantages of being relatively inefficient, utilizing air from the space to be heated for combustion thereby creating a draft and causing external air to be drawn into this space, producing dry air requiring humidification, and permitting too much heat to escape up the chimney or flue thereby creating an inefficient system.